Computerpolis
Frenzy is a 2004 American computer-animated buddy science fiction fantasy comedy film produced by Geo LTD. Animation and distributed through Sony Pictures Releasing. Geo G. executive produced, but had a clause in his contract to prevent him from directing another movie while he made Niz Chicoloco. The film was directed by Audel LaRoque and David Silverman, co-directed by Paul Taylor, produced by Mandy Sekelsky, and features the voices of Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Mark Walton and Laurence Fishburne. It is the first Geo LTD. Animation film to be distributed by Sony Pictures, which acquired Geo LTD. in early 2004. The 25th Geo LTD. animated feature film, the plot involves a 14-year-old boy named Peri Dazz (McCartney) who is sucked into the internet world inside his computer while trying to publish his own game called Frenzy to a gaming site called GameGenius.com. Peri is befriended by a scavenger hunter named Eddie (Gibson) and they help together to save the computer world from King Trojan (Fishburne), an evil virus supervillain who plots to destroy the internet and Peri's computer. Frenzy was originally scheduled for a November 2004 release, but the release date was changed to December 22, 2004. Along with Blue Ball, it marked the first time that Geo LTD. Animation released two CGI animated features in the same year and the second time that the studio released two films in the same year after 2002. The film received generally positive reviews from critics and has grossed $457 million worldwide, starting the ''Frenzy'' franchise. It was followed by two sequels, Frenzy 2: The Life of the Error in 2007 and Frenzy 3: Saving the Internet Again in 2010. A fourth film, titled Frenzy Reloaded, is set for release on December 7, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jesse McCartney as Percy Anthony "Peri" Dazz, a 14-year-old computer and game wiz. * David Spade as Eddie, a street-wise scavenger hunter who helps Peri. * Mark Walton as Travis, a clumsy, happy, hyperactive, happy-go-lucky user from GameGenius.com who is one of Peri's friends. * Laurence Fishburne as King Trojan, an evil, wicked, cruel, selfish, ruthless, sadistic, and greedy virus supervillain who plans to destroy the entire internet and Peri's computer. * Harland Williams as Milo, King Trojan's oafish henchman. * Jon Lovitz and Harry Shearer as Paul and Frank, internet officers. * John Kassir as Spyware Stan. * Audel LaRoque as Detector Dave. * Carlos Alazraqui as Notepad Ned. * J.P. Manoux as Paint Phil. * John DiMaggio as Tom. * Corey Burton as Sam. * Dee Bradley Baker as Earl Dazz, Peri's father. Production The film was based on an original idea by Michael Wildshill back in 1999. It was first titled Connecting to the Internet, and then Press Any Key. In March 2002, production of the film, finally titled Frenzy, officially began. Terry Ward and Steve Samono worked as creative consultants on the film. The film was fully produced at the Culver City-based studio "Geo LTD. Blur", which was the animation department of Blur Studio which was acquired by Geo LTD. Animation in the summer of 2002. Soundtrack Coming soon! Release The film was released on December 22, 2004 in the United States and Canada and was released on January 21, 2005 in the United Kingdom. In July 2010, the film's distribution rights were purchased by Geo LTD. Animation and transferred to Universal Pictures. Home media Frenzy was released on DVD and VHS on March 21, 2005. This release also includes a short film called Print 3D Errors. The film was also released on UMD for the Sony PSP. It was released on Blu-ray in North America on May 4, 2010. Video game A video game based on the film was released on December 12, 2004, by Geo LTD. Interactive on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, PC, and Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Geo LTD. Category:Blur Animation Workshop Category:Sony Category:Frenzy